Prisonnière
by RandomPizzaEater
Summary: AU- Quand l'Evil Queen décide de rendre visite à une prisonnière bien particulière... Rated M, disons que c'est justifié ;)


Quand on est enfermée dans une petite cellule du fin fond du palais royal, le pire ennemi n'est pas le froid, la faim, les rats ou même la peur de mourir, le pire ennemi, c'est l'ennui. Emma Swan l'avait appris à ses dépens durant les trois mois qu'elle avait passé dans ce petit espace clos et humide, fermé par d'épais barreaux en fer rouillé. Si elle avait su ce qui l'attendait, la voleuse n'aurait jamais tenté de dérober ses bijoux à la Reine. Elle se jugeait néanmoins heureuse d'avoir été épargnée, car mieux valait une cellule dans laquelle l'eau s'infiltrait par les murs que la pendaison en place publique. Le fait que la Reine connaisse sa véritable identité devait également jouer un grand rôle là-dedans. Elle avait tenté de lui cacher, mais la jeune femme était persuasive. Elle faisait donc partie des très rares personnes averties que sous le nom d'Emma Swan se cachait Emma Charming, la princesse enfuie de son royaume pour mener une vie de hors-la-loi. Elle la gardait sans doute comme une arme pour plus tard...

Il était très tard mais la blonde ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil et n'arrêtais pas de se retourner sur le sol dur de sa prison. Soudain, elle entendit des pas dans le couloir, elle n'y fit pas attention tout de suite, se disant que c'était sans doute un garde lui apportant à manger, puis se rendit compte que l'heure de son repas était passée depuis longtemps et que le bruit ressemblait beaucoup plus à des talons hauts claquants sur la pierre qu'aux lourdes bottes des gardes du palais. Emma se leva en quatrième vitesse et après s'être recoiffée sommairement, s'appuya d'un air nonchalant contre la grille.

 _"-Swan... Encore debout ? J'espérais vous réveiller..."_

Arrivée d'un pas élégant et assuré, la reine se tenait debout devant la cellule d'Emma. La blonde détailla sa longue robe bleue nuit serrée à outrage, dévoilant des courbes plus qu'avantageuse. Elle se força à relever les yeux et toussa deux fois pour se clarifier les idées.

 _"-Le doux son de votre voix autoritaire m'a réveillée..."_

Emma aimait tenir tête à la Reine. Elle aimait voir son sourire en coin quand elle avait un plan, et la veine de son front se dilater sous l'effet de l'agacement. Lentement, l'Evil Queen se rapprocha des barreaux et les saisit. La blonde recula de deux pas sans le vouloir.

 _"-On me trouve autoritaire Swan ? Croyez-moi, je peux l'être beaucoup plus."_

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la prisonnière. Oh oui, elle savait à quel point la Reine pouvait être autoritaire... Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi Régina était ici, et rien que d'y penser, son cœur battait plus fort. Tout le royaume craignait la colère de l'Evil Queen, mais elle la cherchait, la voulait. C'était sans doute pour ça que la brune finissait toujours par revenir, pour avoir quelqu'un qui lui tiendrait tête un tant soit peu. Emma calma ses tremblements, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher si elle voulait obtenir ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle s'approcha à nouveau de la grille et enroula ses doigts autour de ceux de la Reine, laissant néanmoins son visage a à peine quelques centimètres du sien, les barres de fer comme seul obstacle. Elle planta son regard dans le sien.

 _"-Je demande à voir..."_

Avec un sourire carnassier, la brune dégagea une de ses mains et claqua des doigts. Un nuage de fumée violette les entoura lentement, bousculant les sens d'Emma. Quand il se fut dissipé, elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'était plus dans sa cellule quand elle sentit une légère brise sur son visage. Elles étaient au milieu d'une forêt, la nuit était douce et les étoiles baignaient le lieu d'une douce clarté. La blonde voulut esquisser un mouvement, mais se rendit vite compte de sa situation. Elle était attachée dos à un arbre par des liens magiques et ne pouvait clairement pas s'en défaire. L'Evil Queen était là, à quelques pas d'elle, elle avait changé de tenue, optant pour un corset bleu et un pantalon noir, bien plus confortables que sa robe encombrante. Ses cheveux avaient été relâchés sur ses épaules nues. La prisonnière tenta de reprendre contenance.

 _"-Attachée sérieusement ?_  
 _-Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous fuyez..._  
 _-Avec vous je ne fuirais jamais..._  
 _-J'espère bien..._  
 _-Vous ne me laisseriez pas faire de toute façon. Parce qu'au fond, vous m'aimez bien._  
 _-Miss Swan... Vous n'êtes pas en position de me lancer des piques..._  
 _-Je suis toujours en position de vous lancer des piques..."_

La Reine sourit pour la énième fois et s'approcha de sa prisonnière. Sa voix et ses yeux étaient teintés de désir. Elle passa une main sur sa joue et enfoui la tête dans son cou, laissant glisser ses lèvres brûlantes sur sa peau dans des centaines de baisers. Elle remonta peu à peu jusqu'à mordiller le lobe de l'oreille d'Emma qui retenait tant bien que mal ses soupirs.

 _"-Et là ?"_

La jeune femme blonde ne put répondre que par un grognement l'encourageant à continuer. Tout en continuant d'embrasser le creux de son cou, l'Evil Queen commença à laisser courir ses doigts sur les boutons de la chemise que portait Emma. Elle tenta de protester, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir utiliser ses mains liées dans son dos, mais abandonna bien vite. Le vêtement fut vite ouvert et la reine descendit ses baisers jusqu'à la poitrine de sa prisonnière. Elle s'appliqua à laisser une longue lignée de suçons sur toute la longueur de sa gorge et sur chacun de ses seins, qu'elle commença à caresser à travers le tissu en même temps que son ventre et ses hanches qu'elle pressa un peu plus contre elle. La blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher d'onduler du bassin, cherchant les caresses de Régina et en profitant pleinement. Elle ne retint pas ses gémissements quand elle se décida à retirer son soutien-gorge, jouant d'une main avec l'un de ses seins tandis qu'elle laissait courir sa langue sur le second, passant sans cesse sur son téton durci par l'excitation.

Elle remonta doucement et recommença à embrasser les épaules de la blonde pendant que ses mains couraient sur les fesses de la blonde, les pressant et la rapprochant de plus en plus d'elle. Emma transpirait, elle n'en pouvait plus et voulait passer aux choses sérieuses, mais savait que la reine ne le ferait pas avant un moment. Elle sentit les doigts de la brune se glisser sous son pantalon et l'enlever doucement, la laissant en culotte et vulnérable. L'Evil Queen descendit lentement ses baisers jusqu'à embrasser le tissu trempé du dernier rempart existant pour protéger l'intimité de sa prisonnière. Elle pressa à plusieurs reprises ses lèvres contre le point sensible de la jeune femme à travers la dentelle puis remonta en laissant traîner sa langue sur toute la longueur du buste de la jeune fille, s'attardant sur ses seins.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas pour observer son œuvre. Les cheveux blonds d'Emma étaient emmêlés, ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elle tenait à peine dessus et elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle posa un doigt sous son menton et la força à la regarder. D'un air provocateur, elle vint se coller à elle, ondulant son corps contre le sien. Elle s'approcha de l'oreille de la prisonnière et la mordilla tandis qu'elle glissait une main dans sa culotte pour la retirer. La jeune femme se mordait la lèvre tellement fort qu'une goutte de sang commençait à y perler. Quand le dernier vêtement fut à terre, elle était au bord de l'implosion.

 _"-Emma... Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire..._  
 _-Non... Hors de question..._  
 _-Supplie-moi..._  
 _-N... Non..."_

Elle tenta d'étouffer un cri quand elle sentit le doigt de l'Evil Queen passer sur toute la longueur de son intimité trempée, la caressant doucement. Elle ne pouvait plus tenir plus longtemps, il fallait qu'elle mette sa fierté de côté, la frustration était beaucoup trop puissante, il fallait qu'elle la sente en elle. Elle peina à articuler sa demande entre deux gémissements.

 _"-Je vous en supplie... Prenez-moi..._  
 _-Je n'ai pas entendu, prenez-moi qui ?_  
 _-Prenez-moi votre Majesté..."_

Sans attendre plus, Régina pénétra Emma de deux doigts, ce qui la fit presque jouir sur le coup. Pour s'empêcher de crier, elle mordit l'épaule de la reine. Elle commença des va et viens lents d'abord, puis plus rapides, faisant rouler le clitoris de son amante sous son pouce à chaque pénétration. Plusieurs fois, elle ralentit la cadence juste avant l'orgasme de sa prisonnière, pour la torturer encore un peu plus. Elle finit par ajouter un troisième doigt dans l'intimité de la blonde, usant de sa deuxième main pour agripper sa poitrine. Quelques secondes seulement avant la délivrance de la jeune femme, elle l'autorisa finalement et pour la première fois à l'embrasser fougueusement, joignant leurs lèvres dans un ultime baiser passionné qui étouffa l'orgasme d'Emma.

Quand elle eut fini, elle se retira et lécha avidement ses doigts en regardant droit dans les yeux bleus de son amante. D'un claquement de doigt, elle la libéra. A bout de force et de volonté, elle tomba à genoux dans l'herbe fraîche. Son dos était écorché par l'arbre et sa poitrine ornée de suçon mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Après avoir pris un instant pour reprendre son souffle, elle se couvrit de sa chemise. A sa grande surprise, Régina vint l'aider à fermer un à un les boutons de celle-ci en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

 _"-Pourquoi vous faites ça ?_  
 _-Tes mains tremblent encore, tu n'y arriveras pas seule..._  
 _-Non je veux dire, ça..._  
 _-Oh ça... Pour que tu te rappelles que tu m'appartiens."_

Elles se regardèrent un instant, un court instant, et pendant cet infime laps de temps, Emma cru voir dans le regard de l'Evil Queen plus que du désir sexuel envers elle. Mais la seconde d'après, elle se retrouva à nouveau seule, enfermée dans sa cellule froide, loin du corps brûlant de sa Reine.


End file.
